Chuuta Tsubosaki
is a client of the Narumi Detective Agency, who is turned out to be another Gaia Memory user, . Character History Chuuta is the 32 year old son of a poor farming family in Hokkaido. A week before the events of the case, he moved to Futo to get a job at a company office so he could send money to support his family. Upon getting some cash his family scraped together in a carrying bag to buy furniture for his recently rented apartment, he saw a young girl. The girl claimed to be "hungry" and Chuuta thought she was beautiful. So out of sympathy, he offered her some of his money and she stole his bag with all the money in it. She simply tells Chuuta not to chase her as she is a witch and will curse him if he does. When he tried to chase after her, she vanished and he somehow ended up on a street corner miles from where he originally was and got lost. What was even weirder was he came out of a street with a wall and came to a dead end near an apartment complex. Not sure of what just happened and somewhat fascinated and smitten with the thief, Chuuta heard from someone at work that the Narumi Detective Agency specialized in investigating crimes involving strange phenomena. He came to them in the hopes of not only retrieving his stolen money, but meeting the "witch" girl again and try to convince her to reform. As such, he refused to go to Futo PD as they would immediately try to arrest her. He simply told them to find the "witch" and the agency began the investigation, promising not to inform the police until they found her and give her a chance to do the right thing. Later at the coffee shop of the Shiroganes, he is informed by Shotaro Hidari that Futo PD has had reports of violent killings in the area where Tokime is, making her a potential murder suspect. Despite the potential danger of Tokime being a murderer, Chuuta is head over heels in love with her and wants to give her a chance to reform. He insists that Shotaro do whatever he can to find her and he will accompany Shotaro when he does find her, wishing to be notified when she is found. After Shotaro deduces where Tokime is, Chuuta accompanies him the next morning. After an awkward moment of seeing her bathe naked in the city park fountain, Chuuta tries to convince her to just give back the bag and keep the money if she promises to just stop mugging and thieving. She shows both Chuuta and Shotaro she has a Gaia Memory and the two chase after her and end up in a weird dimension resembling Futo. Something attacks the both of them and Shotaro tries to keep him out of harm's way. Chuuta then hides behind a dumpster and witnesses Phillip saving Shotaro from an energy attack. Later it turns out that this in not the first time he went to Futo. It also reveals that he moved to Futo only because he wanted to buy the Gaia Memory he used 2 years ago. And the Gaia Memory is inside the stolen bag. That is the reason he hired Shotaro but did not call the police. After that Shotaro tells him to give up using his Gaia Memory but he refused, later he is arrested by Ryu Terui. Notes References Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Dopant users Category:Mushroom Monsters